


Running From The Past

by Livin4TheWrite



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Parent Liam Payne, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livin4TheWrite/pseuds/Livin4TheWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is still plagued to this day of his rape happened a year ago. Possibly because he gave birth to his rapist's baby, and he loves his baby boy dearly, but what would his life be like if he never had Elijah?<br/>Would he have met Tobey and his friends? Jake struggles to admit his feelings to Tobey, and he is conflicted when things from his past come back. He wants to just take off, leaving everything behind, and start over. But then Tobey makes him realize he already has. He has started over, and he has everything his needs right here. That he can stop running from his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I just started typing one day, and this beautiful masterpiece piped out. I hope you like it!

(One Year Ago)

Jake knew he shouldn't have had so much to drink at the party. His head pounded as he stumbled blindly down the sidewalk, giggling as he tripped over his own feet. He knew he wouldn't even make it to his car, so he ditched the idea of driving.  

Jake didn't realize anyone was behind him until a rough hand clamped over his mouth. He fought against the grip, but was overpowered as he was roughly shoved into a vehicle. 

 He shouted for anyone to come and stop this man, but he was forced back yet again, his head hitting the door handle. Instantly his vision blurred, and he struggled to fight the man off with his sketchy vision.

'What did this man want with me?' He wondered as he fought with the man.

His suspicions were answered when the man reached for his pants. Trying his hardest to fight off the man, but he was overpowered as his pants were pulled past his knees.

His pleas and cries were ignored as the man forced himself onto him. The pain was unbearable as the man thrust inside of him, his head continuously hitting the door. 

After what felt like hours the man finally released him, his bum sore from the torture. The man chuckled, and the sound of his pants being zipped. The door to the man's car was opened, and he was pushed out, the harsh cold air enveloping him.

The car sped off, leaving Jake alone, cold, and going in and out of consciousness. He pushed himself onto his knees, only falling onto his head, his vision going completely black.

 

Waking up, he groaned at the pain in his head. The man pushed him pretty hard onto the concrete as he left. Tears sprung to his eyes as the events that happened only hours replayed in his head. He forced them away as he tried standing once again, but his pounding head forced him back down. 

He knew he couldn't stay here much longer, as morning began to peak through. His hands struggled to find his phone inside his shirt pocket, but he wrenched it out as his hands came in contact with it. 

Without hesitation he dialed 911,his voice shaking with fear.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Please! I-I need help."

"I need you to calm down, I barely understand you."

"I need help," He muttered into the receiver."A man raped me."

"Are you in danger right now?"

"No..."

"Can you tell where you are?"

Tears leaked out of his eyes as he struggled to remember where he last was. 

"Um..."

"Do you know the last street you were on sweetie?"

"Uh..Herschel." He uttered.

"Ambulance is on their way. Shouldn't be more than five minutes, and I stay the line with you."

The five minutes were agonizingly long, but the comforting voice of the stranger helped. She managed to coax his name, age, and mom's phone number. 

As the sirens came into view, he couldn't help but sob despite the soothing voice on the other end. The sound of boots stomping his way made him feel much calmer.

"Can you hear me?" A small voice asked.

The operator disconnected, and he let the phone slip out of his hand.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"My head hurts..." He managed to tell the paramedics.

 Then he remember the rapist had pulled his pants down. Reddened from embarrassment, he struggled to pull his trousers back up.

"M' sorry." He mumbled.

The paramedics helped him, and had him situated onto a stretcher. They placed a oxygen mask on him, noting his ragged breathing. The drive to hospital was somewhat soothing as the paramedics warned him to stay awake as they drove to the hospital. The younger paramedic gave a him a quick examination, softly telling him had might have a small concussion, but would make sure of it at the hospital.

The paramedic stayed with him until they wheeled him away to a hospital room. Jake was given a full exam, bandaged up, and put to sleep with pain killers.

 

Jake woke up to his mother tearfully rubbing his hands, whispering to herself. He groaned in pain, and his mother gasped, gripping his hand tightly.

"Oh. Sweetie..." She cooed.

Jake burst into tears at the sight of his mother, and she grabbed him into a tight embrace. He sobbed as his mother gently soothed him, running her fingers through his hair. 

"I need to let the doctors know you're awake. Okay?"

He tearfully nodded, watching as his mother pressed the call button for the doctors. She grabbed Jake back into her arms, cradling him until a doctor and a nurse walked into the room.

"We've examined your son Ms. Gyllenhaal, and we have concluded that he has a small concussion from the fall. We also noticed some small scratches around your waist area.

"The concussion is a minor one, but we will have to keep him a day or two to check out the extent of it. We have conducted a rape kit and sent it to the police station. We also took some blood samples and tests for any possible STD's and came up clean."

The doctor was off with a quick thank you, and the nurse checked him once more before she left him and his mother alone. 

Jake stayed in the hospital for four more days as the doctors and nurse continued to check on him. After they deemed his concussion more stable, they sent him home.

 He sat with his mother in the kitchen, sharing a plate of chips with salsa as they talked.

"I feel so dirty,"He quietly admitted to his mother."I don't want to explain anything to anyone, and I just want it to be left alone."

His mother nodded silently, gently rubbing his hands.

"It'll be okay. Time will tell."

 

 

He fought off his mother's attempts to bring him to the hospital, until he struggled to get out of bed. She forces him to the hospital, and he learns his mother was right. He was pregnant.  He screamed and cried at the doctors they were wrong, but as he stared as the papers himself it hit him.  _He was  pregnant with his rapist's baby._ He finally accepted the face that he was pregnant as his mother walked with him  the car.

Several months later, Jake had painfully given birth to Elijah Dylan Gyllenhaal on October 19, 2012. He cried with joy as his little boy was handed to him, bundled tightly in a yellow blanket. That was the first time he  accepted the effects of his rape.

(Present Day-February 21st, 2013)

Baby Elijah indignantly gurgled as Jake pushed him towards the park. He parked himself at a near bench, picking up a upset Elijah and placing him in his lap.

"Dee!" He pitifully wailed.

"Oh, Elijah. You already thawed out your teething ring. I wished I packed another one. "

After a bottle of formula and lullaby later, Elijah sat sound asleep in his stroller. Jake pulled out his text book, focusing on his homework. Jake just turned Twenty a couple of weeks ago, and started courses at the local college. He held down a small job as waiter at the nearby diner. Sometimes his schedule was so busy, he took Eliijah to work him, the younger workers caring for at the diner's booths. Thus putting him where he was now. A sweatshirt thrown over his work shirt and he changed into a cozy pair sweatpants, and he sat in the park, studying while Elijah took a nap. He would study without interruption, until Jake himself felt tired.

But today was different. A football came hurdling towards Elijah's stroller, and Jake tried to stop the ball, but it knocked the stroller, startling the baby boy. His loud wails echoed from the stroller, and Jake quickly grabbed him from the stroller, shoving his books aside as he tried soothing baby Elijah.

"Look what you did!" A man called out. " You hit a baby!"

The man walked up to Jake apologizing profusely.

"It's fine."Jake replied."Not like you meant to do it."

The man's friends soon jogged up, all three apologizing.

"It's alright." Jake replied, smiling softly at the sleeping Elijah.

"Teething isn't he?" The youngest one noted.

"Yeah, and today was one of his worst days."

The young boy slid next to him, looking on as Jake held the thawed out teething ring in his sleeping son's mouth.

"It's gets worser as the teeth begin poking through the gums, but it'll eventually subside. How old is your son..."

"Jake." 

"Well, I'm Liam. I do have a small one year old of my own, and she went through this exact phase. How old is your son?"

"Four months."

"My little girl was about your son's age when she first started teething. It was a bit scary at first, but it does get better."

Jake smiled at the friendliness of Liam, and soon the whole group engaged in conversation. By time he left the park with sleeping Elijah, he had learned the whole group's names, and had their numbers in his phone. Jake felt happy as he fell asleep that night, thinking about Liam, Tobey, Tom, Jensen, Jared, and another lad named Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> An update schedule will be posted soon.


End file.
